Chlarry Series 3: Evening of Truths
by shadowglove
Summary: 3rd in the CHLARRY series. When Chloe goes to meet with a desperate MJ, she's finally unable to avoid Harry any longer. When they have dinner at his house later that night, feelings are confessed, secrets revealed, and misunderstandings threaten everyone.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Spiderman**

_This is the THIRD in the CHLARRY series, which takes place during the 3__rd__ Spiderman movie…or the AU version of the movie._

* * *

"How did you get my number?" Chloe knew that it wasn't the nicest thing to say to someone, but she was somewhat wary as she sat on a bench in Central Park. Very few people had this number, and the fact that _he_ had somehow gotten it was unnerving. This was twice this week that she'd gotten called by someone whom she hadn't given her number to.

"I'm resourceful." Harry Osborn announced suavely, and she could almost _hear_ his smirk on the other side of the line.

"I can see that." Chloe bit down on her bottom lip as she looked unseeingly at the cars passing by on the street. There'd been a reason for her not having given Harry her number. That day almost three weeks ago when she'd spent the whole day with Harry after the whole _'sandman'_ fiasco had proved to her that she was very much attracted to the Green Goblin Jr., and when Oliver had come to pick her up before they could go to dinner that night she'd parted ways with Harry with a mixture of different feelings.

She'd been disappointed because she'd wanted to spend more time with him, she'd really wanted that dinner--and then she'd been really relieved to be forced to leave him because she _really_ liked Harry, and it wasn't a smart thing to do considering that they belonged to different sides of this war between good and evil, and knowing her luck, she'd end up being burnt--_badly_.

"I'm planning on visiting Star City this weekend, seeing into that business proposition Queen offered a couple of weeks ago." Harry announced in an odd tone.

"You're thinking about becoming business partners with Queen Industries?" Chloe blinked, smiling. This was just the 'in' Oliver needed to keep an eye on Oscorp, and on Luthorcorp in association, since the two companies had recently become partners as well. "Oliver must have been thrilled when you told him."

"Actually," there was a sheepish tone in his voice. "I haven't told him as yet. I wanted to talk to you first and let you know, and ask you to clear your schedule for the night after I arrive there."

Chloe froze.

Was he going to--?

"We never _did_ have that dinner when you were here, so I thought we could have dinner when I go _there_. It's only the gentlemanly thing to do since I told you that I'd do so."

The blonde smiled at the nervous, young-boy sound in his voice, and yet then remember _who_ he was, and _why_ her stomach _shouldn't_ be doing continuous somersaults at his asking her out on a date--even if he was doing it in an entirely sneaky way.

"Well, I'm sure I can clear my schedule, but clearing Ollie's will be much more difficult." She was being deliberately vapid.

And he knew it. "Good. I didn't want him there anyway."

She opened her mouth to try and discourage Harry when a voice to her right spoke.

"Chloe!" Mary Jane arrived and plopped down on the bench besides her. "Thank you for coming to New York on such short notice, but I really meant it when I said I needed to speak to you _terribly_."

Chloe winced at the silence on the other end of the phone.

"You're in New York."

"Harry, I really have to--."

"Where exactly in New York?" He interrupted, and she could hear the sound of shoes hurriedly hitting the floor and something crashing.

"I'm really--."

"Is that children in the background? And animals?" He interrupted once more, obviously purposely keeping her from sputtering whatever excuse she was about to give him. "Wait a second, are you in Central Park?"

She flinched. "Mary Jane--."

"I'll see you there," he then added in a voice that deepened with authority. "Don't leave before I get there."

"Har--." She blinked when she heard the dial-tone. "I can't believe it." The blonde blinked, closing the lid of her phone and turning to Mary Jane, who was eyeing her curiously. "He _hung_ _up_ on me!" Remembering _why_ she was in New York again, Chloe noticed how pale Mary Jane looked. "Hey."

"Thanks for coming." Mary Jane smiled weakly from her right. "Peter gave me your number when the JL first contacted him so that I could get help if we needed it, and we need it, _badly_."

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean?"

And Mary Jane told her everything that Peter had been keeping secret from the Justice League. The redhead spoke softly of Peter's change in attitude—in _costume_—and how worried she'd gotten at this aggressive new side of him. It'd gotten to the point that she could no longer even remain by his side as a friend, and then he'd brought Gwen Stacy to the jazz club that MJ worked in and flaunted their new relationship in her face.

Mary Jane didn't say how it happened, but there'd been a fight between Peter and a bouncer, and she'd gotten hurt trying to stop it.

"For a moment, as he looked down at me on the ground, I could see how horrified he was. I could see the _real_ Peter." Mary Jane whispered, wiping at a tear that skidded down a pale cheek. "And that was when I realized that this was more than just a phase. _Something_ was controlling Peter--making him do these things."

"Controlled?" Chloe frowned, body tensing. "By _what_?"

"By _this_." Mary Jane reached into her purse and pulled out a small see-through vial that contained a black tar-looking thing that _jumped_ at Chloe viciously, yet remained trapped within the vial.

Chloe jerked back when the thing continued to throw itself against the vial at her. "What _is_ that?"

"Professor Connors isn't exactly sure." The redhead frowned at the black substance. "He says that Peter brought this to him to study, and that from what he can guess, it is some sort of parasite that has to bond with a host, and it feeds off of certain glands, enhancing certain qualities--like aggression."

Chloe gasped. This was the whole Kawatche-cave-parasite all over again! Reaching for her cellular once more, Chloe dialed Clark's number. "Clark, you want to come here--_now_!"

There was a flash of color before Clark suddenly in front of them.

Mary Jane gasped and looked up at him in surprise. "H-how--?"

"Clark Kent, meet Mary Jane, Mary Jane, this is my best friend Clark." Chloe hurried through the introductions before turning to Clark. "I want you to take this to Ollie and have it checked out." She took the vial from a still _staring_ MJ and passed it to Clark.

"What exactly _is_ this?" Clark frowned at the vial and the black substance within.

"Remember the parasite that infected Pete and I back when we were in high school?" Seeing his eyes widen, she nodded. "Only instead of feeding off of adrenaline, this feeds off of aggression." She paused. "And it's controlling Peter."

Clark's eyes narrowed slightly before he nodded. "I'll get this to Oliver immediately." And in a blink he was gone.

Finally MJ blinked and turned to Chloe. "So he's ability is super-speed, huh?"

She grinned despite everything. "Well, let's just say that he's our resident super man." Face returning serious, she reached over and placed a comforting hand on MJ's. "Ollie's scientists will study that and find a way to get rid of its hold over Peter." She smiled. "He's really lucky that you love him."

"I don't love him." And yet her eyes said it all. She looked down at her watch. "I have to go," she stood rapidly, smiling down at Chloe. "Thanks for coming, Chloe, it's nice to know that Peter isn't alone in this."

"Of course he isn't." Chloe stood and hugged the redhead. "He has _you_."

MJ sniffled before pulling away, smile shaky. "Yeah, the ungrateful brute does." Smile a little more genuine, she waved and turned, heading back towards her job.

Chloe shook her head and smiled at her retreating figure. Peter Parker was lucky to have MJ, not many superheroes had girlfriends who knew the truth about their other life, or girlfriends who not only _knew_, but _understood_ and _helped_ even when they were being bastards.

The blonde thought of Clark, and his fear to tell Lois the truth because her once telling him, after finding out that Oliver was the Green Arrow, that she couldn't be with a superhero.

_Well, Clark knew that before getting involved with her, so whatever happens in the future will be all his fault_.

Her phone rang again, and she flipped it open, pressing it to her ear. "Yeah?"

"I sent the sample to my scientists." Oliver Queen's voice was heard saying. "Are you _sure_ this is controlling our friend? It looks like a mean little freak."

"All evidence points to it." Chloe sighed, sitting back down on the bench. Her eyes widened when they fell upon Harry Osborn getting out of a cab and smiling when his gaze found hers as if he was magnetically drawn to her. "Ollie, I have to go. Harry's coming."

"_Chloe_," concern was etched into that one, short word.

"I know, Ollie, but I can't just have Clark superspeed me away now, can I? I mean, he's already seen me."

Oliver sighed. "Just be careful, okay sidekick? I know you're attracted to him, but try remember that he's a ticking bomb and that whenever he gets his memory back you could put our whole organization in jeopardy."

Chloe winced. "Ollie, I would _never_--."

"Just be careful." And with that he hung up.

"Hey."

Chloe looked up and flipped her phone closed, smiling up at him despite the fact that she _really_ shouldn't. "Hey."

Harry's smile was blinding as he stood before her, hands shoved in the front pockets of his pants, hair wind-blown. "You ever been to the New York Museum of Natural History?"

* * *

"It's been so _long_ since I've had such a wonderful time." Chloe shook her head of blonde curls and laughed as they worked side by side in his kitchen later that night. "I don't think I've been to a museum in _years_, I'd forgotten how much I used to love them."

Harry smiled, watching her in silence as she chatted quickly and seemingly nonstop. Since the house was always nice and warm she'd stripped off her jacket and shoes, leaving her barefooted and red-cheeked as she deftly cut up vegetables to make the omelet they'd both decided they'd wanted to eat after spending the whole evening in the Museum of Natural History.

He'd given Bernard the night off because he'd wanted to be alone with her…

And the heir couldn't help but realize, as he watched Chloe make her way around his kitchen, chopping up vegetables and then beating up the eggs in the glass bowl, that it seemed _right_ for her to be there, wearing the _Kiss The Chef_ apron Pete had given him once as a gag gift, hair tucked behind her ear.

"You know, your kitchen is similar to the one Ollie and I have at the penthouse." She commented, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a larger whisk to beat the eggs with. "You even have the utensils in the same place!"

Harry frowned, not liking the reminder that Chloe wasn't his and that she was living with someone else--despite the fact that Harry still wasn't sure that there was actually something going on between her and the heir and owner of Queen Industries.

Chloe's cellular rung from where it was inside of her bag on the table. She looked towards it and then at the eggs she was whisking. "Can you get that for me?"

Harry nodded and strolled towards the table, only managing to keep from scowling at their time being interrupted. He knew that Chloe was avoiding him because she liked him and felt that she shouldn't--and while that would go well with the whole _my boyfriend is Oliver Queen_ thing, he couldn't help but feel that it went deeper than that.

That was why he resented anyone interrupting the brief time he had with her.

Opening Chloe's bag, he searched for the phone, his fingers came across an odd, heavy object and he picked it up, looking at the lead container in confusion before opening it and noticing the green rock within. He wondered what was so important about it for Chloe to take the heavy thing with her, but not wanting her to realize that he'd been snooping, he quickly put it back and grabbed her phone, flipping the lid and placing it to his ear.

"Chloe Sullivan's phone."

"Who is this?" A terse male voice asked.

Harry frowned, not recognizing the voice. "Who is _this_?"

"Put Chloe on."

"Who should I say is calling?" He _really_ wanted to know who this bastard was.

The cellular was taken from Harry by Chloe, who'd arrived by his side without his noticing. "Hello? Oh hey Clark, what's up?"

Harry watched her as she spoke quickly and easily with Clark, inflecting _much_ more care and tenderness in her voice with him than she ever did with Oliver.

He frowned.

Apparently the person he truly had to keep an eye out for was this mysterious and possessive-sounding _Clark_.

"Okay then, have Ollie call me when he has the results." Chloe smiled. "Thanks Clark, and you should hurry up, Lois doesn't like being the first one to arrive at a date."

Okay then, Clark was obviously just a very possessive and protective friend.

Harry relaxed.

Ending the phone call, Chloe hurried to the kitchen with a gasp. "The omelet's burning!"

--

Dinner had been filled with laughter and noise as Harry and Chloe shared the large omelet--which had only burnt a _little_--and talked about themselves. He wished he could remember more about himself so he could tell her, maybe charm her over, but every time he tried remembering the last couple of months he came up with a blank spot and a headache.

"So, you have any idea why MJ and Peter broke up anyway? From what I remember they used to be sickly sweet on each other, so their going their own ways doesn't really make any sense to me." He announced, leaning forwards and stabbing his fork cheekily into the last piece of omelet in her plate and bringing it to his mouth, grinning mischievously at her look of outrage.

Chloe swatted at him with her napkin before using it to wipe her mouth. "Well, Peter has been going through some changes, and MJ and him decided that it would be best that they remained friends at the moment."

"But they _aren't_ friends anymore." Harry frowning in worry. He didn't understand what was going on with Peter, but he knew that it wasn't good. "He's been acting so weird that even _I'm_ getting worried about him."

"Everyone goes through defining moments in their lives in which they have to decide what they want in their life and _how_ they wanted to live it." Chloe looked down at her plate. "He needs us now more than ever."

"Is that why you're here?" Harry asked, observing the blonde intently once more. "To help Peter?" Why was it that MJ thought that _Chloe_ would be a better help for Peter if both the redhead and his best friend continued to stick to the story that Chloe was an _acquaintance_ Peter had known once briefly years ago and not exactly a friend?

"Something like that." He'd observed her enough to know that her body was tense and she was uncomfortable with the direction their conversation had taken. Chloe played with her fork, moving the crumbs on her plate from side to side. "So, did you ever want to have a brother or sister?"

And like that the conversation switched again, and they'd somehow found themselves cleaning up the kitchen before heading towards the living room and sitting side by side on the love seat as each spoke about the loneliness they'd felt as their parents' only child.

They spoke about their early childhoods, of their first best friends, first crushes, first disappointments, and of their lifelong ambitions. He discovered that she was the ace reporter for the _Daily Star_, and that it wasn't just because she was living with the owner of the newspaper. She'd been the star reporter for the _Daily Planet_ before Queen had convinced her to move to Star City to live with him.

Harry knew it was mean of him, but he wondered if he bought the _Daily Bugle_ and offered her not only assurance that her every article would make front page (and raise her salary) if she would leave Star City—leave _Queen_—and make New York her new, permanent home.

And, of course, he would offer her use of the spare bedroom in his house while she searched for an apartment--and if he somehow managed to convince her to move out of the spare bedroom and into his--permanently--it would be even better.

"You know," he started in what he hoped was a neutral, _not_ conniving sounding voice. "The_ Bugle_ is a much more critically renowned newspaper than the _Planet_ or the _Star_."

The expression on the blonde's face proved that she'd seen right through his attempt at casualness. "I like the _Daily Star_ just fine," her gaze dropped to her lap. "And, I—I have a very good reason to stay in Star City."

_Queen_.

A muscle jumped in his cheek as Harry leaned forwards, cupping the side of her jaw to both their surprise, softly raising her face so that they were staring into each other's eyes. "And I'm giving you I reason to stay _here_."

Red flushed her cheeks as her eyes searched his, looking pained, filled with longing, conflicted. "_Harry…_"

And he leaned forwards, pressing his lips to hers, silencing what he knew would be something he wouldn't want to hear.

With a whimper her eyes slid closed and she leaned into him, hand rising to his jaw, thumb rubbing tenderly against the skin of his cheek as he groaned into the kiss, opening his mouth and taking it deeper. He relished the electricity that erupted from their bodies as their lips moved urgently against each other's, _thrived_ off the feeling of her trembling with emotion beneath him as he slowly moved them so that he was hovering above her on the loveseat, with her leaning back against the armrest, arms around his neck, drawing him in closer.

In _heaven_, Harry trailed his hand down from her jaw to the curve of her neck, rubbing her rapidly throbbing pulse, amazed that he could affect her like this.

"_Harry_…" She whimpered between scorching kisses, her voice so small, so urgent, filled with such _longing_ that it caused goose bumps of pleasure to prickle his skin.

"_God,_ Chloe." He groaned, tearing his lips from hers and trailing them down her neck, tasting her skin in near desperation. He'd wanted her for so long that now that he finally had her he felt like he was drowning in her scent, in the feel of her beneath him, in the sound of her whimpering in pleasure. "I want you so badly--I _need_ you even more."

"Me too--_Godyes_--me too!" She arched her neck so as to give him easier access to it as he nibbled on her tenderly. "I want you unlike I've ever wanted _anyone_."

And then, as if suddenly realizing what she'd said—what she'd let escape—Chloe stilled beneath him, and before Harry could do anything she'd pushed him off of her so hard that he tumbled to the ground.

"I can't do this." She whispered, eyes wide; hurt, pain and fear deep within those mossy green orbs. "_We_ can't do this."

He hurried up, fear and panic settling in him as he saw her grab her shoes and quickly shuck her feet inside.

She was leaving him.

He'd pushed too far too fast and she was running.

_Dammit!_

"Chloe--I didn't--I--."

"Thank you for the dinner and the time at the museum, Harry, I had a wonderful time." She grabbed her bag and nearly ran towards the coat rack, grabbing her coat. "But this--us--that shouldn't have happened and--."

Harry reached her, his fingers curling around her upper arm in a desperate attempt to keep her there. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Chloe." He admitted in a soft voice, noticing the longing in her eyes grow as she looked up at him at those words, the desire in those green orbs _painful_. "And while there's almost a year of my life that I can't remember, I know that I've never been in love before."

"_Harry_…" Her voice trembled with suppressed tears. "I _can't_--."

"This isn't about Oliver Queen." He interrupted, tightening his hold on her arm, finally voicing his suspicions. "There is _nothing_ going on between you two other than friendship. He has _nothing_ to do with the fact that you feel you can't be with me."

She gulped, button lips trembling. "You're right. There was never and never will be anything between Oliver and I." She closed her eyes and a stray tear skidded down her cheek. "But we can't see each other anymore. I—I knew I shouldn't have continued being your friend but I—I really liked your company--but it ends tonight."

Harry gulped down his desperation at those words. "I'm not letting you walk out of this like that. You're falling in love with me too, and _that's_ why you're so afraid."

"I have to go." She turned to leave, but he wouldn't let go of his grip on her.

"This has something to do with Peter, doesn't it?" Harry asked softly, looking at his hand on her arm because if he looked at her face he'd lose it and he'd beg.

She flinched, jerked her arm out of his hold, and hurried to the door, stopping as her hand gripped the handle, back to him. "Goodbye, Harry." And with that she'd flung the door open and ran out into the darkness.

* * *

After leaving Harry's home brokenhearted, Chloe found herself in front of Peter's apartment building. She'd dried her tears outside, looked up bravely, and decided that there was at least _one_ relationship that she was going to save that night. It hadn't been easy to get into his apartment--the door itself stuck horribly--but she'd managed to get in and left a light on so that when he returned from patrolling Peter realize that there was someone there.

She'd called Ollie and told him to send Clark and Bart over but have them lay low. They were going to have to bring Spiderman in and find a way to remove the parasite from him, even if Clark had to use his heat vision to _burn it away_. She knew there was going to be a scuffle, the parasite wouldn't leave its host easily, and so she wanted the two fastest men on the League on this case so they could keep up with Peter when he bolted.

The blonde went to the window and looked up at the stars, wiping at another tear, never realizing that she was being watched.

* * *

She had a key to Peter's apartment.

Hidden in the shadows, Harry Osborn watched Chloe wiping at yet another tear that skidded down her cheek. He'd followed her discreetly after she'd ran out on him, and he'd been surprised and hurt when she'd gone immediately to Peter's apartment and let herself in with such ease and rapidness that it was obvious that she'd been given a key.

Peter had once confided to Harry that not even MJ had a key to his apartment, so the fact that _Chloe_ did spoke of the truth that Harry had been trying desperately to deny up till that point.

A shadow above caused Harry to look up in surprise to see Spiderman, dressed in the new black suit that everyone was commenting about, swoop into the open window of Peter's apartment. Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, he'd seen Chloe calling someone, and he knew that Peter somehow knew Spiderman--and the fact that he'd trusted Chloe enough to give her the superhero's number was yet another stab at Harry's heart.

Chloe glared at Spiderman, and while Harry couldn't hear what was being said, he could tell that she was angry. New York's hero tilted his head to the side, seeming to be mocking her, before he pulled off his mask--.

And Harry gasped in horror as a ruffled-haired Peter Parker stood in the middle of the apartment, smirking at Chloe, who didn't look at all surprised with this revelation.

_She knew he was Spiderman_. Harry realized, eyes wide.

'_Well, you can say that I admire people who risk their lives to save others daily.'_ Chloe's cryptic words from the day of Spiderman's ceremony came back to haunt him.

The image of Oliver Queen smiling like a conspirator at Chloe appeared in his mind. '_I actually flew her here because she wanted to see Spiderman in person_.'

The sound of a slap caused Harry to look up in time to see Peter's face swing from the force of the blow, and yet instead of seeming surprised or pissed, he just grinned before reaching for Chloe and pulling her against him, lips descending fiercely on hers before he reached behind him and hit the light switch…

…and Harry's world came crashing down on him.

_The…__**bastard**__._

Harry remembered Peter's expression of shock and something else the night at the hospital when he'd found them in bed together, remembered how he'd forced back whatever emotion had been there along with the shock and had even _smirked_ at Harry, the _bastard_!

'_I don't know where she is,_' Peter's image the day Harry was let out of the hospital was so real Harry thought for a moment that he'd gone back in time. '_And I must have accidentally erased her number from my phone because I can't find it. Just forget about her and start dating, it'll do you good._'

Harry clenched his fists, fury building within him as he turned on his heel and stormed away, unable to stop the images that flashed through his mind.

He saw himself the day at Central Park when Spiderman was going to be given the Key to the City. Harry had been eager and shy at seeing Chloe again. '_So..'_ he'd smiled sheepishly. '_You a fan of Spiderman's_?' He saw her nervous little smile.

'_I flew her here because she wanted to see Spiderman…wanted to see Spiderman…Spiderman...'_

He understood Oliver Queen's behavior now, he obviously knew the secret as well and had been helping Peter mark Chloe as his territory and warn Harry off of her until Peter and her came out openly with their relationship.

_Who's not to say that Queen isn't the Green Arrow anyway_? Harry narrowed his eyes. _Both are from Star City, both were here at the ceremony at the same time, and when Oliver was missing the Green Arrow was fighting the sandman_.

'_It's sand, you idiot!'_ Chloe's image, looking terrified at the television, flashed before his eyes. '_Shooting it isn't going to do anything!'_ She'd shown more than normal concern for the superheroes, and now Harry understood _why_.

_'I should say no.'_ Chloe's image was now looking at the coffee in her hand. '_I really should.' _There was a pause. '_But I don't want to.'_

Harry stalked the darkness, recalling the events of that very same night when he'd asked Chloe about MJ and Peter's breakup and his best friend's odd behavior.

_'He needs us now more than ever.'_ She whispered, worry in her voice.

_'Is that why you're?'_ He'd asked like a fool. _'To help Peter?'_

_'Something like that.' _And if the ambiguous answer hadn't alerted him to the fact that she was holding back, the way she wouldn't meet his gaze _should_ have, and yet he'd been so happy to have her there that he'd let it slip.

_Fool._

He growled at himself.

_You're a __**fool**__._

* * *

"You sure all traces of it is gone?" Chloe asked as she looked down at the sleeping, exhausted body of Peter Parker. As she'd predicted, once Clark and Bart had appeared and Peter had realized it was an ambush he'd taken off, with Impulse and Boy Scout after him. They'd arrived hours later battered from fight, with an exhausted, injured, yet _uncontaminated_ Peter Parker in their custody.

"Yeah, I scanned his body and the apartment building. That parasite is gone." Clark nodded as they stood in Peter's apartment hours later, lights out so that no one would see that they there. "But I don't think it's the last we've seen of it. It didn't just disappear, it'll be looking for another host."

"But what I can't get is what exactly made it leave Parker." Bart Allen frowned. "Chloelicius, once we finally got through to him and he tried pulling it off it was nearly impossible--the thing was _holding onto him with all of its might_, and then it shrieks and leaves him like that? What gives?"

"Maybe it was because it was hallowed ground?" Clark asked, unsure.

For some reason, Chloe didn't think that this happening in a church had anything to do with it. "Bart, go to Oliver and tell him to start experimenting on slices of the parasite. We need to know its weakness before it returns with its new host."

"Anything for you, mamacita." And like that Bart was gone.

"Why is it that guys always kiss me when they're under the influence of some parasite or something like that?" Chloe asked with a sneer, wiping at her lips again, remembering the kiss Peter had forced upon her a couple of hours ago. "It's not fair. Lana gets the wooing and the gifts before they go psychotic on her--but not me. They just get psychotic and horny all at once."

Clark looked that he was grinning and trying to hide it desperately. He then suddenly turned serious. "You sure you want to stay here to keep an eye on him?"

"Yeah." She sighed, sitting down, tired. "I've left countless messages on MJ's phone, but she hasn't answered so I think she's pulling an all-night shift, and I don't want to leave Peter like this. That—that _thing_ might try to return and he'll be defenseless."

"If you see it, you scream my name, you hear me?"

She smiled at him. "Sure, now go, one of us should get some rest tonight."

He grinned and in a blur, was gone.

Sighing, Chloe looked down at Peter's sleeping form.

_You superheroes are still so fragile._ She tilted her head to the right, watching him in the moonlight. _You still need someone looking after you, it's amazing really_.

'_I'm falling in love with you--and you're falling in love with me too!_' Harry's voice rung through her ears.

_I am._ She finally let herself truly cry. _But I can't let myself love you because you're a danger to my boys, and between my happiness and their safety, they win, hands down._

* * *

Sitting alone in the darkness of his large, empty house, Harry sat still, goblet of untouched whiskey in hand. Images of Chloe smiling, giggling, blushing, smirking and raising her delicate eyebrows in amusement tormented him. The sound of her laughter haunted the silence of his house, the smell of her hair teased his nostrils, and the taste of her skin, the warmth of her skin against his tortured him.

Like Adam, he'd tasted a bite of the forbidden fruit, and wanted more yet wasn't allowed to.

The images of Chloe giggling were replaced with her whimpering in pleasure beneath him, succumbing to the feelings they shared.

'_I want you unlike I've ever wanted anyone_…'

And she'd meant it.

Harry _knew_ she had, her horrified reaction to realizing that she'd said it out loud was all the proof he'd needed.

Suddenly, the image of her withering beneath him was replaced with the window view of his best friend pulling her against him in a passionate kiss before turning off the lights. He was sure that nothing had been going on between Chloe and Peter when she'd taken care of him in the hospital, so that meant that their relationship had turned romantic during the time that she was 'disappeared' and Peter swore he didn't know where she was or how to contact her.

_He knew that I liked her, and yet he still took her from me_.

And just like that pain jolted throughout Harry's brain and he dropped the goblet of whiskey and cried out as images quickly assaulted his brain, images of seeing Spiderman bringing home the dead body of his father--images of Doc Ock bringing a bound Spider for Harry to kill, and the horror and betrayal when Harry discovered that Spiderman, the man who'd taken away his only family, was his _best friend_, Peter Parker.

He remembered using the serum his father had perfected, remembered perfecting his glider and pumpkin bombs, waiting to get revenge on Spiderman--and he remembered attacking Peter, only to hit his head during the confrontation--and wake up in the hospital, amnesic.

_The bastard._

Fury repelled the pain as he stood.

_First he took my father from me and now he took __**her**__._

Spiderman, _Peter Parker_, was going to regret ever being born.

* * *

This is the 3

**rd**** (but not last!) in the CHLARRY series! Review?**


End file.
